It's the Uniform
by Cat 2
Summary: One shot. Tired of Northstar's pining for Iceman, Logan and Cat OC attempt to set him up. but whose going to win? Jean Paul/OC, warning contains Slash and Hot Canadian Mounty.


Disclaimer: Marvel Entertainment owns all characters mentioned with the exception of Cat who is my own invention. This is a work of fanfic, no copyright infringement is intended. The character of Constable Benton Fraser is based on the RCMP officer from Due south. If people like them as a couple, I may use it in a different Fan fic

It's the Uniform

There's a battered pink couch in my apartment in Calgary.

I think every member of Alpha Flight has spent at least one evening curled up on it feeling sorry for themselves.

Today it's Jean Paul's turn. I thought this was over when I heard he joined the X-men.

"Je suis un imbelcibe." He declares, accepting a cup of cocoa from me.

There's no point in arguing with him. He doesn't want that.

I've been told I'm good at fixing broken hearts. So I sink down into the chair opposite him.

"After Walter I promised myself, never again. No more falling for straight men!"  
"Weren't you the one who told me the heart knows no logic?"  
He snorts.

"The right guy's out there."

"Where?"

I have to admit I fall silent. Northstar and I tend to fall for the same type. Young, idealist but with a knowledge of the world. Unfortunately experience teaches me that it rarely works out.

"Look at it this way. At least you're not in love with a dead man."  
"Have you ever been in love with your sister's boyfriend?"  
"Would have been a bit difficult." I reply, trying desperately to turn this into a joke. "The only surviving one was five the last time I saw her." I fall silent, as I always do when I talk about my family.

I'm about to move to phrase two of our plan, when the door bell rings. This is very confusing. If Hill, Stark or any of that lot wanted to get in contact with me, they'd use the phone and apart from Logan and Jean Paul no one knows I'm here.

I peer through the Judas hole.

"Shit!"

Northstar is startled out of his thoughts to stare at me. I don't swear in English all that much. Mainly because I know some much more satisfying and descriptive ones in other languages. But also because it's expect of me. I'm supposed to be the sane one.

"It's Bob's kid. I totally forgot about him."

Northstar begins getting to his feet, but I stop him.

"Don't worry. He's just here to pick up a couple of files. I knew his old man years ago." I buzz and he comes up.

Robert Fraser was a Mounty to the hilt and his son's from the same mould. Dressed in full red uniform, he stands in the door way and introduces himself.

"Constable Benton Fraser, Royal Canadian Mounted Police." I smile and stand aside to let him in. He pauses slightly at the sight of Northstar.

"If this is a bad time..." he begins, but I interrupt him.

"Not at all. Just give me a minute." I make my way into the kitchen and search for an excuse to leave. The pheromones coming off the pair of them are sickening.

"We've out of milk." I say. Northstar begins to get to his feet, but I shake my head.

"Don't be stupid. You're my guest. It'll only take a couple of minutes."

_Several hours later._

I've got the milk. And wandered around Calgary for as long as I can.

Now I'm freezing.

Aah. Well time to go and see how well phrase two going.

They're sitting on the couch together, talking. About what I'm not entirely sure.

Have to admit I can't fault Northstar's taste. The guy is tall, with brown hair and hazel eyes. He's also really buff and the red uniform emphasised it. Stepping in, careful not to make any noise I seek a look at Northstar. His face is animated and shining. I try to remember the last time I saw him look like this and realise I've never seen him look like this.

Grinning, I slip into the kitchen, careful not to let them see me.

My phone rings. Right on schedule.

"Jonny over Popsicle yet?" Logan's voice comes singing down the line and I have to smile.

"Not sure. But," my smile broadens at the sound of laugher from the sitting room. "I think he's starting to."  
"It getting to you yet?"  
"The pheromones? Yeah."  
"Meet at Rosa?"  
"Why not? You're buying!"  
I laugh as I hear Logan swear.

"He didn't fall for that Mounty?"  
"What can I say? It's the uniform."

I raise my voice, so there's no way they can't hear me.

"Alright Maria! The report will be with you in a few moments."

I grab up my keys and walk into the living room. They're both staring at me.

"Soz guys, got to dash." Both make to get up, but I stop them.

"Don't. No reason for three people's days to be ruined. There's food in the fridge, and the info about your father's on my desk."

I lean in to kiss Constable Benton Fraser and mutter,

"Don't insult the X men, Alpha Flight or his sister and it'll be fine."

I move over to Northstar and whisper,

"Condoms are in the bathroom."  
He gives me the look that demands to know what sort of boy I think he is. I merely smile mysteriously and leave.

As I go down the stairs, I hear the unmistakable sound of buttons been undone.

I have to smile. It is the uniform.

It isn't often I get to prove Wolverine wrong and I intend to savour every second!


End file.
